


Reunited, reimagined

by EtaCarinae



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtaCarinae/pseuds/EtaCarinae
Summary: Jadzia Dax finds love, tempts fate with Lenara Kahn.I reimagined the scene in the series because I thought they deserved to be together after a lifetime of separation. This is a sexually explicit version of what could have happened between them. I wrote this on a quiet winter's night as I contemplated the whirling madness of the world round us all.





	

She sits on the floor, soft carpet underneath, a gentle whirr of cool air keeping her comfortable. Thoughts gently nudge in as she meditates, tries to bring peace to a mind thrown off balance by the day.

Too long, she thinks. It has been too long since I've loved someone so much, so hard and deep. Dax died as a man, her body broken in a shuttle crash, burned to char, with the symbiont barely surviving being transplanted into this new body. She left Nilani facing a life of heartbreak and solitude, even as Dax lived on and carried Torias' memories into Jadzia. Reborn, but with crushing regret as her original sin. She tries to keep the breath as the sole focus of her consciousness.

The door chimes. She commands it to open. Lenara is here. She's distraught about what happened in the science bay today.

Then, words between them: so much has happened - I miss you - I've missed you for so, so long - I never got over you. And neither did I. Jadzia puts a finger on Lenara's lips, touches the nape of her neck with a silken caress, brings their bodies closer. Once more, holding her beloved, for the first time in a new lifetime.

Maybe we shouldn't. Do you know what would happen if...

Stop, Jadzia breathes. Don't say anything more. She kisses Lenara full on, a shock coursing through her as their lips meld, as the world fades away into a fierce blaze of touch and heat. The tension between them crackles, fire grows deep in her loins as they embrace with hands clawing at each other in a frenzy, trying to bring that distance between their bodies down to nothing.

She can taste the tears streaming down Lenara's face. She kisses them, tastes her own tears as she too weeps in joy at this forbidden union. She laughs a deep laugh. I was once a man who was once a woman and now I will love you once again.

Lenara flashes a quick smile. You looked different then, she says, but this body is attractive too. Maybe more so, she adds. The heat between them is almost too much. Jadzia reclines as she slowly unzips the side of Lenara's uniform, then peels away her own tunic.

Lenara pounces, lips and tongue on her neck, making Jadzia moan and writhe. Soft fingertips tracing her full breasts, then a warm wet tongue flicking across her nipples, a shocking contrast to the cool night air. The longing in her loins is unbearable.

She sees a fiery glint in the brown pools of Lenara's eyes. You were beautiful back then, Jadzia says. You are beautiful. You'll always be beautiful. Lenara smiles that beguiling, slightly crooked smile again. She plunges straight into Jadzia's glistening nether folds with her lips, her tongue, caressing and sucking, a lifetime's anger and hunger compressed into an instant of lust and longing.

Jadzia can do nothing but gasp. Nothing in her mind but searing pleasure. Her own pleasure and that of the symbiont become one, a building wave, crashing and churning and reaching ever higher until pure white-hot joy engulfs her being. She screams a guttural scream as her climax sends liquid fire roaring through her body. She holds Lenara against her, gushing slickness bathes Lenara's tongue with salt sweet nectar, her inner muscles clenching and unclenching in spasms of ecstasy.

Jadzia's heart beats furious. Her breaths come in shallow gasps. My love, my heart's desire, Lenara says, tears running hot and clear down her cheeks again. Don't go. Don't you ever leave me again. Her eyes brim with longing, a tinge of sadness.

Jadzia grabs her and gives her a gentle shove on to the cushions. She kisses those thin sweet lips, her own musky scent on them, feels that aching in her womb again. She wants to taste and caress, ravish and fuck her beloved, becoming one as the stars stream past the window. Damn tomorrow. Damn all tomorrows. She'll make this last forever.

Fate kept them apart once. Not this time.

Now it's your turn, she says, and smiles.


End file.
